


授权汉化：〈露馅〉

by JonWhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Oral Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Top Harry Potter, Veritaserum
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite
Summary: 哈利发现魔药教师似乎一直跟踪傲罗行动，于是抓了他，但是，当吐真剂给了他意外之喜的时候，他会做什么呢？
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	授权汉化：〈露馅〉

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1241578](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1241578/gifts).
  * A translation of [Speak Your Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848417) by [1241578](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1241578/pseuds/1241578). 



> 一切荣誉归原作者和原文！

“说吧，你跟踪我干嘛？”我把吐真剂放回柜子之后，说。斯内普扔出了一抹凶巴巴的笑，“我没跟踪你，波特。顺便，提醒下——万物可并不全是围着你转的，知道吗？”

“去你妈的。”[1]我吐了口唾沫，隔空瞪着我的老教授。

“你倒是来啊。”斯内普不甘示弱，但他刚说完就面无血色了。

“你——你刚才说什么？”我边走近那个被我绑在厨房凳子上的男人，边问，“我说，你亲自来操我啊。”斯内普好像要把话憋回去，说得充满了抽气声。

“你逗我呢？为什么？”一开始，斯内普但笑不语，然后摇摇头。“你傻啊，波特。你——你也许是全球最让人憧憬的巫师，我呢，是个老变态，还有什么好说的吗？我就是很想让你上我。”斯内普讲得相当自信，但脸上依然惨淡。他拒绝和我对视，事实上，他很尴尬。我甚至能拿这个当乐子。

“哦，是吗？教授？如果我同意了，那么我们现在可以开始了吗？”现在轮到斯内普冲我投来疑惑的眼神了。“嗯，放松，我这就办点什么自证清白。”我露出个短暂又标志性的傻笑，然后抽出了我的魔杖。“吐真剂，来——”我咕哝着，我伸出去的手掌几乎立刻觉得一只小瓶回来了。

我打开瓶子把它放嘴边大口吞咽的时候，我敏感地意识到斯内普对此目不转睛，“来吧，”我再次把瓶盖拢上，说，“问吧，教授。”

“那么，你有什么计划？波特？你想讥笑我这个年迈的刻薄鬼，是吗？”斯内普瞧着悲愤不已。“没有，完全没有。”我坚定地回答，尽管过去我肯定会嗤之以鼻。“问我到底想要什么。”我企图用温和的提议拽起斯内普的注意。最后，他抬头，直直地看着我。“你想要什么，波特？”

“我想让你在接下来一周连坐下都费劲。”斯内普只低下了下颌，这很好，因为我不想让他看见我下一刻就涨红了脸。当然，我很希望吐真剂让我承认我渴望它，但它有必要这么具体吗？

一两分钟尴尬的沉默后，我盯着斯内普，他看起来不知所措，然后这个在我跟前的人又设法吐出了下一个问题。“为什么？”

现在我失笑。“因为我一直爱你啊，你确实刻薄但你确实性感，即使你穿了那么多衣裳，这一点也尤为昭彰。话说，你这么久才挤出这么个只有一个音节的问题啊？是不是我抓你的时候你把头给撞了？”

“并没有，”斯内普冷笑道。“我没撞到头。但我觉得我有权为从前的学生会这么恬不知耻对我开黄腔而惊讶。”我笑了一下，开始逼近坐在凳子上的教授。“那么，你怎么看我的提议？接受吗？我绝不会强迫你。”我说完的时候和斯内普近在咫尺，俯身，就四目相对。我能感觉到他的呼吸扑在我脸上。

他玛瑙似的眼睛检测了我许久。“好吧，但我保留让你失忆的权利。”我再次笑了，这次真心实意，感激不已。“听起来好像做交易啊，教授。”

“闭嘴，”斯内普厉声说。“我们做爱就别让我想当初在霍格沃兹那个自大狂似的我自己。”“行吧。”我点了点头，说，然后默默施法解开了束缚咒。“那我怎么称呼你呢？”

斯内普白了我一眼，“你他妈是个白痴吗？”我怒目而视。“当然叫我名儿了。”说完，西弗勒斯·斯内普起身开始往我在伦敦这所公寓的卧室走，我亦步亦趋。西弗勒斯在走到床边的时候转身面对我。“你确定吗，波特？”

“叫我哈利，嗯，我确定，你呢？”西弗勒斯顿了下。“嗯，我也是。”梅林，他说最后那句话的时候我是在他脸上见到了一丝红晕吗？我想我今天还会见到更多他不为人知的一面。

我迅速靠近，吻了他，我把一只手放在他臀部上，另一只手放在他软乎乎的头发上。他在我按着他的头接吻的时候发出了一丢丢声音，舔舔嘴唇，仿佛暗示，我应邀溜了进去。

西弗勒斯尝起来像火焰威士忌，闻起来像最好的剃须水，只这些就够让我勃起。我压着他的屁股让他离我更近，然后把我的硬踏踏的鸡巴贴在他的大腿上，而我也撞到了他的勃起。我惊异地呻吟了一声，接着进取。

半晌，我撤了一步，端详了一会儿我的杰作。西弗勒斯瞳孔放大，嘴唇红肿，头发凌乱。我挥挥手把我俩都脱得只剩内裤，接下来我看到了有趣的一幕。

西弗勒斯的鸡巴拉紧了它周边的布，一个小小的湿点已经在灰色的织物上酝酿了出来。我再次接近西弗勒斯的时候忍不住舔舔嘴唇，把他往床上推。

他一下子跌在床上，我紧接着用一只膝盖轻轻擦着西弗勒斯依然被束缚的勃起。我埋头在他颈部，从他颈部吻到他胸脯，一直把这种厮磨拉到了他的腰上，而且还设立了几个重点。

西弗勒斯在我身下又喘又扭得很厉害，我知道我离他的鸡巴愈来愈近了，但正因此我才低头吻了吻他的龟头。我确认了他足够兴奋就利索剥掉了他的短裤，之后花了点时间视奸他的鸡巴。

西弗勒斯发育得还不错，鸡巴呢硬得又大又沉，饱胀的血管沿着他的海绵体往他紫色的龟头输血，而他的龟头正在凝聚一颗前列腺液的珠子。我不由得小心地尽快收纳了他。

我不得不停下来换角度的时候已经吞掉了¾，然后在我吮吸他的龟头之前我把舌头沿着他的阴茎往下拖。我又试了一次，这回几乎满了。

“哈利。”我抬头应声，看到了西弗勒斯·斯内普露出一个迷人的表情。他的瞳孔还是很大，但他的表情淫荡得赤裸裸，这足以让我感觉到腹股沟一阵发烫。

我低低的哼唧一声，含着他的鸡巴微微一笑。我知道在我吮回去之前，西弗勒斯感觉会有多好。我养成一种节奏让他喘息、呻吟甚至咒骂，并且以此为鼓励，开始加速。

很快，我就感觉到他的手指缠住了我的头发，紧接着是一声“我就快射了！”他尽力把我拉近，我在我感觉到他在我体内痉挛前我把西弗勒斯往我的喉咙推。一旦他射完了我就撤出来，把他的精液咳出来。

“你还好吧？”我擦了擦脸上的唾液和精液，然后才回应。“嗯，现在的首要事件是：你为接下来准备好了吗？”说完，我用一只始终放在西弗勒斯臀部的手轻轻刮了刮他的肉窍，然后朝着我床头柜念了句咒。一握到小瓶子我就快速开盖，把东西倒进我掌心，反复摩擦让其暖和点儿，然后重新戏弄西弗勒斯。

起初，我只在他肛周画圈，然后用一根手指戳弄圆心，轻松地进去了之后我才开始动，边动边屈指。很快我就填了另一根手指，接着用另一根手指跟上，利落抽动让他微微拱臀。

最后，一旦我确信他准备好了就收回了两根手指，专心把剩下的润滑油涂在我自己的鸡巴上。我费了一会劲儿到他肛口，开始往里走。

慢慢地，慢条斯理，我开始挤进他身体，静静地敬畏地看着西弗勒斯一寸一寸地吞噬我。“嗯——西弗勒斯你太他妈紧了吧。”我为我的鸡巴彻底压了进去，发出叹息。“可能和被你抱起来有关系，哈利。”他喘息着回击。即使在做爱，西弗勒斯·斯内普也爱抬杠，但这回好像更多是一种恭维，而不是他惯用的刻薄的羞辱。

“准备好了就告诉我。”虽然西弗勒斯暖乎乎的身体让我好想现在就开始和他做爱，但还是不能操之过急。过了一会儿，他调节了呼吸，命令道，“动吧。”我乐不可支。

我缓缓起步，匀速进出。西弗勒斯真的很紧，我感觉他全身都要把我榨干，但牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流[2]。我加速的时候，肢体撞击声、愉悦的喘息和呻吟开始占据整间屋子。

在我感觉到西弗勒斯的指甲扎进我后背之前，我用已经确立的节奏小心地转换每一下的角度，找他的敏感点——他尖叫了一声。

好耶！你好啊，前列腺先生。

一旦我找见了目标就开始加速，我每冲他前列腺一回他就更紧三分，有时他还会发出关于格兰芬多的鸡巴或魁地奇的力度之类的评价，我们接着做的时候这些话又变成了胡话，胡话呢又化为了狂喜的呻吟。

我看得出我俩都快高潮了，所以我把速度和力量都翻了倍然后尽力平衡。

“啊，操！西弗勒斯！”我抽了一两下然后边喊边在他体内深处射了出来。同时，我感到裹着我的肠壁痉挛，西弗勒斯也高潮了。

拔出来之后我施了几个简单的清洁咒，起身伸了个懒腰才又倒回床上；两条胳膊立刻抓紧了我，把我压到了西弗勒斯胸膛。“好吧，你觉得你会让我们失忆吗？”我越过我的肩头，凝望着餍足的人，无耻发问。

“我想我会让你记住这些的，哈利，但你要答应我，我们还会有下次。”我低沉地笑了，然后蹬腿转身和西弗勒斯面对面。“我想我附议。”

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Fuck you. 脏话。
> 
> [2] Severus really was tight, it felt as if his whole body was working to suck me in and never let me go, maybe I wouldn't mind too much if that really happened. 这里意译了一下——“西弗勒斯真的很紧，我感觉他全身都要把我榨干，但牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。”


End file.
